LOTM: Decimation S6 P12/Transcript
(Sammy is seen still having a stare down with Rocky) Rocky:...... Sammy: Come on! Are you gonna attack or just sit there?! Do something! Rocky: *Curious whine* Sammy: DO SOMETHING YOU STUPID DOG!! Rocky: *Back away a little and whimpers* Sammy: *gasp* Oh I am so sorry! I didn't mean to yell like that. Rocky: *Curious whine*? Sammy: L-Look really I'm sorry, but... Aren't we suppose to be enemies or something? Rocky: *Bark* Sammy:.... Was that a yes or a no? Rocky: *Bark* Sammy: Uhhh- (Rocky then walks closer to Sammy) Sammy: I-Is that a yes?? (Rocky then puts his front paws on Sammy) Sammy: AHH!! NO NO PLEASE- (Rocky then starts licking Sammy) Sammy: Huh?? Rocky: *Barks*! (Rocky continues licking Sammy's face) Sammy: *moans* I don't like this.... (Charlie is seen running past before he notices Sammy and Rocky) Charlie: Well well, look who got caught by the guard dog. Sammy: S-Shut up... Rocky: *Excited bark*! Charlie: Heh. Well I'll leave you two alone. I've got some people to fight! Sammy: Please don't leave me with him! Charlie: Sorry Sammy, but we're still enemies! (Charlie runs off, leaving Sammy alone with Rocky) Sammy: *groans* Come on! Rocky: *Bark*! Sammy: Please stop Rocky! I-I'll give you a treat! (Rocky stops then he barks excitedly jumps around and faces Sammy while waging his tail) Sammy: … That worked? Oh I-I mean... Y-you want a treat boy? Rocky: *Barks excitedly* Sammy: Uhhh, okay then. I-I think I might have something you'll like lying around. (Sammy looks around trying to find food for Rocky) Sammy: Crap, I don't think I have anything on hand. Rocky: *Whine* Sammy: Oh no no no don't be sad! I-I'm sure I can find food around here somewhere! Rocky: *Curious whine*? Sammy: *gets up* Here, let's go see if we can find a food stand or something. Rocky: *Excited bark*! Sammy: Just promise you won't eat me. Rocky: *Bark*! Sammy: *sigh* Then let's go. (Sammy and Rocky walk off to find food before the scene cuts to Alex fighting against Jack) Alex: Damn, you weren't wrong about getting stronger Jack! Jack: That's right! And I still got PLENTY of more where that came from! Alex: Well I'm far from finished either! (Alex pushes Jack back before jumping up and kicking him in the chest) Jack: GNN!! Alex: Gotcha! (Jack falls down before Alex begins to notice Yang getting back up) Alex: Huh?? Seriously, I didn't knock her out! Jack: Guess not. (Jack then stands back up) Jack: *To Yang* You okay back there? Yang: *Eyes are red* No.. But now I'm mad! *Flares up* Alex: Well looks like she's powered up! Yang: *launches herself* YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!! Alex: Psy Clones go! (Alex creates four Psy Clones which all stop Yang's attack) Alex #2: Not today Yang! Alex #4: You're going down! (Alex's clones push Yang away) Alex: Hey, can you guys keep her occupied for me? Alex #3: No prob! She's at her limit! A couple of more hits and her aura will be done! Alex: Great! Thanks Alex! Alex #3: No problem Alex! Jack: Oooookay, that's weird. Alex: So? It's gets the job done! (Alex then hits Jack with a psy blast) Alex: And that means we can keep going! Jack: Oh you're gonna regret that! (Jack and Alex continue fighting before Yang is seen surrounded by the four Alex Clones) Alex #2: Alright boys, you know what to do right? Alex #4: Sure do! Alex #3: Strike hard and strike fast! Alex #2: Hell yeah! Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts